The present invention relates generally to a fluid delivery device for a shower having a fluid treatment assembly and, more particularly, to a spray head for a shower configured to output ozonated water.
Fluid delivery devices, such as showers or faucets, may include a fluid treatment device. For example, a treatment device may include a filter or a water softener configured to treat the water before it flows from the fluid delivery device. A user input may be provided for controlled use of the fluid treatment device.
An illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure includes a fluid delivery assembly for a shower comprising a waterway assembly, a spray head, and a water treatment assembly. The spray head is configured to receive fluid from the waterway assembly and deliver fluid from an outlet. The water treatment assembly is configured to provide a treatment to the fluid of the waterway assembly to decrease at least one of bacteria, mold, germs, and viruses within the spray head.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device comprises a waterway assembly, a spray head fluidly coupled to the waterway assembly, and a water treatment assembly positioned within the waterway assembly. Additionally, the fluid delivery device comprises a sensor positioned within the waterway assembly. The sensor is configured to detect a flow of fluid. The fluid delivery device also comprises a controller, which is in electrical communication with the sensor and is configured to provide an electrical signal to the water treatment assembly to output a treatment into the waterway. The treatment is provided to the spray head for cleaning the spray head.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of operating a fluid delivery assembly with a water treatment assembly comprises the steps of providing at least one spray head configured to operate in at least one of a showering mode and a water treatment mode, and initiating a flow of water from the spray head. Additionally, the method comprises the step of activating the water treatment assembly when the spray head is in the water treatment mode. The method also comprises the step of providing a controller configured to regulate the flow of water from the spray head according to at least one of a water treatment concentration, a water temperature, and an operating time of the water treatment assembly.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.